Astraroth
Astraroth was a Greater demon who worked to condemn human souls to Hell by turning them into witches. She turned Renee Van Allen, Elizabeth, and Amanda Burns into witches, which resulted in several deaths, including the entire coven in question. Rayne and Mias' investigation led them to Astraroth and they ended up killing her. Powers and Abilities Astaroth was an extremely old and powerful greater demon. She overpowered Rayne, Mia, and even another demon with ease when they attacked her; however, when she was distracted by a spell Elizabeth performed, Mia managed to kill Astaroth when catching her by surprise. *'Spell-casting' - Astaroth had extraordinary knowledge of witchcraft, which she taught to her pupils in exchange for their souls. She also knew an exorcism which would send other demons back to Hell without affecting her, which she started to use on Ruby, she was also the one who taught Ruby all she knew about magic. *'Hishee' - she is a goomba a copycat *'Possession' - Astaroth secretly used/inhabited Tammi's body as her host in order to trick Tammi's friends into becoming witches. *'Reality Warping' - Astaroth granted the wishes of the coven once they sold her their souls; this included getting Elizabeth's husband a promotion as well as having her win a trip to Hawaii, and improving business for Renee's pottery business. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Astaroth broke Renee's neck with a wave of her hand. She also pinned Nigel and Mia to walls and held them incapacitated without effort while she concentrated on fighting Rayne, even beginning to psychically crush Mia to death at one point; however, she lost control of them when attacked by a spell that made her cough up pins. She also stopped a bullet in mid-air, a feat no other demon nor other supernatural (including Lucifer himself) has been shown capable of (although the majority of demons are often caught by surprise). *'Superhuman Strength' - Astaroth was much stronger than humans. monsters, as well as fellow demons. *'Immunity' - Astaroth may have been immune to iron. She held a fireplace poker and used it to attack another demon without the poker burning her hands. However, she was not immune to most demon weaknesses. *'Invulnerability' - Astaroth could not be killed or harmed by old age, disease, or injuries dealt out by ordinary weapons and conventional means. She also had some degree of immunity to iron, as she held a fireplace poker without any visible pain and used it to beat Ruby. When Elizabeth used a spell that inserted pins in Astaroth's throat/stomach, it did not even seriously wound Astaroth. However, it did distract and anger her. *'Biokinesis' - Astaroth killed Elizabeth by telekinetically stopping her heart. In demonology Astaroth (also Ashtaroth, Astarot, and Asteroth) is a Prince of Hell. *'Immortality' - As a demon, Astaroth could potentially live forever. Although her exact age was not stated, she was the youngest demon alive and was only over seven hundred years old. Weaknesses As a powerful demon, Astraroth had few weaknesses. *'Angels' - Angels can kill demons. *'Angel Blade' - An angel blade could presumably kill her. *'The Original Angel Blades' - The Blades of Oracle can kill any demon no matter how powerful they are. *'Death's Scythe' - Can kill anything in existence. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Greater Demons Category:Deceased Category:Female Characters